


Nikki's moment of Bliss

by Hiveling_Shrew



Series: WWE Fics [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alexa is trying to be a better person, Bayley Dakota and Becky don't show up for a while, Bayley and Tommasso are only mentioned briefly, Becky tries to give good advice, Chapter 2 for Becky, Dakota Kai is a lovely human being, Emphasis on 'trying', F/F, Neither can Alexa, Nikki cant process feelings, Nikki finds unhealthy coping mechanisms, Plenty of understatements in chapter summaries, So if you're here for them skip to:, and 10 for dakota
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiveling_Shrew/pseuds/Hiveling_Shrew
Summary: Nikki ponders over what exactly her relationship with Alexa is.





	1. Chapter 1

It's almost like Alexa had some kind of sense, like she had something that could peer into Nikki's head and tell her how she feels.

She always seemed to know when Nikki needed a few moments of time by herself, letting her by asking her to do something like refill a coffee cup.

She's very considerate, Another reason why Alexa is her friend!

Why does it sting a little to call Alexa her friend?

That's what she is..  
Nikki's best friend in the entire world!

There it is again, that sting in her chest.

As she fills the coffee mug - Alexa had told her "Remember, don't be shy with the sugar!"

She thinks it over, why this kind of feeling might sting so, so much.

Maybe it's just the wrong label?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki continues to think about labels, and gets some odd advice along the way.

But what other way could she label Alexa?

'Friend' is still kind of stingy to say..  
B̶u̶t̶ ̶s̶t̶r̶o̶n̶g̶e̶r̶ ̶l̶a̶b̶e̶l̶s̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶'̶p̶e̶r̶s̶o̶n̶ ̶s̶h̶e̶ ̶l̶o̶v̶e̶s̶'̶ ̶d̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶s̶t̶i̶n̶g̶.̶.̶

Something that sounds different from friend, maybe..?

Ally, or..-

"Nikki, are you doing alright? Somethin' to do with Alexa?" Spoke somebody else waiting to refill a coffee - The RAW women's champion, Becky Lynch.

"Yeah.. no, it's nothin' to do with Alexa, Why?"

"I don't know, you had her wee cup, and you look kind of.. Glittery?"

Glittery? Must have been from that hug..

"Do I?" 

"Well, you had the cup, but-"

"Oh.."

"Well, you can see yourself."

The cup itself lay shattered next to the coffee machine, though Nikki still held onto the handle of it.

"I.. Broke it?"

"Aye, you slammed it down dead hard."

"I don't remember doing that.."

Becky had some sort of indescribable look on her face at that.

"If I was you, I'd get all the bits of it and shove it in front of Alexa's face then beat her up-"

"Aye, but I'm her pal.."

"Right," Becky cleared her throat, "I wouldn't trust her, though."

"Thanks.. Thanks anyway, Becky!" Nikki suddenly regains her demeanour as she walks away with the handle of the cup, Becky looking at her incredulously.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki's a little bit scared.

When Nikki gets to the locker room door, she tries to steady her suddenly very shaky breaths.

Hopefully Alexa takes it well..  
Hopefully she doesn't explode, doesn't blow up on her like she's seen her do on other people..

But those people were different, right?  
They weren't Alexa's friends.. and Nikki is..

..Right?

That label of being friends is still stingy, 

"..and still, the Smackdown Women's Champion.." 

And Nikki can't figure out why.

"..Bayley!" Cheers erupted from the ring.

..Nikki remembers now. She was meant to be there, to give Alexa the new coffee and to help Alexa win that belt.

Useless, useless, useless Ni-

"Nikki, Why's my coffee cup broken?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies delivered.

"A-Alexa!" Nikki turned to face the sweaty, beaten but somehow still glittery Alexa.

"Did you.. drop it, or something?" Alexa is unreadable. She doesn't look particularly annoyed, nor particularly pleased.

"Yeah, aye, I dropped it.. Alexa, I'm sorry, an-"

"No, Nikki, it's okay. I can just buy another cup. I'm just glad it didn't, like.. break in your hand and hurt you, or something." 

Alexa placed a quivering hand on Nikki's shoulder.

"Alexa-"

"What has you all shaken up like that, anyway?" Nikki can feel all of the fear she had almost melt away.

"I just.. ran into Becky and didn't expect it..?" Nikki lied.

If Alexa can really see into her head and tell that's a lie, she hasn't said anything about it.

"She can be a bit scary-"

"Alexa, there's blood running all down your head." Nikki pointed out, proceeding to try to clean it with her hand.

"It's just a scratch, I can put something over-"

Nikki produced a crumpled tissue from her pocket, and started to dab at Alexa's head with it.

"..Maybe it'd be best to go somewhere else and do this, Nikki, if you insist on it.."

Alexa's face seemed to match the ends of her hair in how pink it suddenly looked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexa downplays her injuries, Nikki catches on.

Exactly how is a little blurry for Nikki, but she and Alexa ended up in a warehouse.

Specifically the warehouse Nikki lived in.

She knows that she can help Alexa much better here, since she keeps a kit to patch herself up.

"..Nikki, where is this..?"

"I live here."

She bandages Alexa's p̶r̶e̶t̶t̶y̶ face.

s̶h̶e̶ ̶r̶e̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶g̶o̶r̶g̶e̶o̶u̶s̶,̶ ̶i̶s̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶s̶h̶e̶?̶

"Nikki."

M̶a̶y̶b̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶w̶h̶y̶ ̶s̶h̶e̶ ̶c̶a̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶b̶e̶a̶r̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶c̶a̶l̶l̶ ̶A̶l̶e̶x̶a̶ ̶j̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶f̶r̶i̶e̶n̶d̶,̶ ̶m̶a̶y̶b̶e̶-̶

"Nikki!"

Nikki squeaked, startled.

"You kind of froze up," Alexa gave a half-smile, "You know, if it's about my cup.. I told you, it's okay."

Alexa looks concerned. S̶h̶e̶'̶s̶ ̶k̶i̶n̶d̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶c̶u̶t̶e̶ ̶w̶h̶e̶n̶ ̶s̶h̶e̶'̶s̶ ̶c̶o̶n̶c̶e̶r̶n̶e̶d̶.̶.̶

Alexa reaches over for Nikki's hand, which is given to her without a second thought.

She had Nikki's hand in both of her own, stroking it.

"You're okay, Nikki. I don't want you to worry about something like that."

N̶i̶k̶k̶i̶'̶s̶ ̶h̶e̶a̶r̶t̶ ̶a̶l̶m̶o̶s̶t̶ ̶s̶k̶i̶p̶p̶e̶d̶ ̶a̶ ̶b̶e̶a̶t̶.̶  
She's forgotten what her new, much more fitting label for Alexa is.

It's a shame, because it really sounded right to describe her with..


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days after the previous chapter // Nikki suspects that Alexa has suspicions. She's right.

Nikki's starting to think that Alexa knows something's the matter.

She's getting lost in her thoughts, and Alexa is snapping her back out of it.

The same things are said;

"Nikki, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright."

But she doubts Alexa actually believes her.

Alexa might.. actually have some kind of sense to peer into her head with..

She had stopped Nikki, late in the day when most people had left the locker room for the day.

"You know, Nikki, it's okay if you don't feel okay."

"What makes you want to say that to me, Alexa?"

"You just.. don't seem right. Like your usual self."

"I'm alright as ever.."

"You aren't! I'd know if you were."

"Everything's fine!"

"..Fine. But if you change your mind about it I'm here for you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at Nikki's, but nobody is injured.

They're at the warehouse again.

Nikki's house.

Where Nikki can play without judgement, because nobody knows where it is.

Well, Sanity knows, and Alexa knows.

Because she's with Alexa in the warehouse now.

Alexa isn't injured, thank God, she's just fine.

As she's looking at Nikki again, it seems like she's trying to read inside her brain.

"..You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Going all quiet and going into your head. What's going on in there?"

"It's nothing, 'Lexa, I'd tell you if it was something."

In truth, Nikki doesn't want to tell Alexa what she's thinking.

She hardly wants to think about it, nevermind talk about it with the subject of her thoughts.

What would happen?

Would Alexa be angry with Nikki for thinking of her like that?

Or would she agree..?

Would she..

Would she..

Would she--

"Nikki!"

Nikki blinks.

"M'sorry, Alexa.."

"I'm seriously kind of worried about you," Alexa spoke, "With everything Bayley and Billie and Peyton were saying about you.. and now all of this."

"They really, really didn't bother me.. Not when you were there to defend me, Alexa."

And she was. Alexa really did defend her, and she'd even helped with her match with Peyton.. Just so Billie Kay wouldn't make it unfair.

She really doesn't deserve such a Goddess, She doesn't deserve someone like Alexa Bliss.

"I'm glad it's not them, at least."

"Listen, Alexa, I've to go.. do something."

"Huh? Nikki, wait--"

Before Alexa could finish, Nikki had left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki feels a little bit of doubt.

Nikki read the texts.

'I'm seriously worried about u'  
'You dont have to come back but please dont do something stupid nikki'

Alexa is a good friend, being concerned for her like this.. 

She just needs to clear her head.

That's all.

Flush all of those silly, silly thoughts out.

She's reached the alleyway beside some shop.

Think of something nice, Nikki..

Get that out of your head, Nikki..

D o n ' t d o something  
s t u p i d , n i k k i .

N o b o d y w a n t e d t o b e  
f r i e n d s w i t h N I K K I.

E v e r y o n e t h i n k s s h e ' s  
STRANGE.  
WEIRD.  
CRAZY.

And she thinks that "everyone" might include Alexa.

Maybe Alexa isn't such a good friend.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki's feeling a little conflicted.

Everyone Was just trying to warn you.

Alexa was the only person to acknowledge you.

Alexa is manipulative. You've seen her manipulate others.

She's been nothing but kind to you, even when you've lost.

What happens when you win and she doesn't? She'll throw you under the bus.

Alexa is your friend. You trust your friend.

Nikki vigorously shook her head, bringing her hands to the sides of it.

"Stop thinking!" She hisses.

The entire point of coming here was to think of anything but Alexa, but she was beginning to think about nothing but her.

And yet it's all the can think about.

She does love Alexa, but does Alexa love her in the same way..?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki does have friends other than Alexa.

Where is Nikki?

In an alleyway.

In an alleyway where?

In an alleyway beside some coffee shop, she doesn't know.

Nikki Cross is slumped next to a bin that thankfully only smells of coffee - and the person she doesn't want to think about right now.

Of course, just her luck, it's not long until she's found.

"..Hey, it's you!" A cheerful voice rang out. It's Dakota, headed towards her with a coffee in hand.

Nikki looks up, her hair mostly covering her face.

"I haven't seen you in ages, Nikki. How's all the main roster things going?"

"They're.. alright, Dakota."

"Are you?" Dakota asks, suddenly deadly serious. When did she start kneeling in front of Nikki?

"Am I what?"

"Are you alright?"

"Aye, I'm solid." Nikki smiles, which is just about the only thing visible under the amount of hair on her face.

"Well, I'm happy to hear it!"

Nikki nods.

"I've got another question, though!"

"What's the question, 'Kota?"

"Is team CrazyKicks still on?"

"Always."

"..You know what, teammate? I think I'll sit and keep you company a while."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONFORM

Dakota had gone after about three hours of happy, happy socializing.

She did like Dakota, her happiness was kind of infectious,

But the moment Dakota left, the feeling of something missing returned.

As much as she'd like to, she can't stay in this alleyway- No, in 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘴 forever.

She's not going to go back just yet.

She can think for a little longer.

No, she can't.

Alexa's right that she'll keep thinking for hours.

Her brain just.

Won't.

Stop.

Thought

After

Unnecessary

Thought.

She's going to go into the coffee shop.

Nikki's going to go into the coffee shop.

Buy something like a normal person.

Nikki's going to buy some coffee. Normally.

She's going to be normal.

Maybe that'll offset all of those feelings.

Feelings of not fitting in, of not feeling like friends with Alexa..

Yeah.

That's easy enough. Just be a normal person.

Conform.


	12. Chapter 12

She got coffee.

Like a normal person would.

She drank the coffee.

Like a normal person would.

She left the shop, thanking the barista.

Like a normal person would.

Then she throws the coffee, the smell reminding her of the very thing she's trying not to think of.

Like Nikki Cross would.

She has to confront her feelings with Alexa sometime.

And that time is now!

Well, when she gets back home.

Come to think of it, she has a show to catch up on.

And a book to finish.

What was Nikki going to confront again?


	13. Chapter 13

Alexa had relief in her eyes when she came back, Nikki thinks.

And despite all of her bubbling, rising thoughts about how she might be getting used..

They won.

The Women's Tag Team Champions.

Nikki Cross and Alexa Bliss.

And when they won, it felt nice.

It felt really, really nice.

Especially when Alexa had grasped her in a tight hug.

She recounts all of this to her shiny new title belt.

Tommaso Ciampa had said title belts can talk and hear things.

And her title is a good listener.

She feels like it misses Alexa's belt, though, 

like a newly adopted dog with its' sibling left behind in the shelter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WIN

Nikki still gets to keep her shiny title belt.

She and Alexa have won so many matches, it's been so much fun!

Now, she's in the locker room by herself again

Thinking.

She doesn't like thinking too much, but she doesn't get a choice in the matter.

She'd almost forgotten about the creeping feeling of Alexa.. perhaps not being as good a friend as she thought.

Nikki's good at a lot of things - Spreading chaos and mayhem, retaining a title..

She's not very good at staying concentrated on one thing (unless it's retaining a title)..

Should she confront Alexa, when she's this happy?

When she finally feels like she's accomplished something?

She doesn't know.

She wishes she could ask somebody like Dakota, or even Alicia.

But she doesn't know where either are.

So she'll let her thoughts boil.

They'll bubble over eventually.


End file.
